Call Me Maybe
by RoselovesThorn
Summary: Wally gets a song stuck in his head, and Robin just makes it worse. "SHE@S IN MY HEAD, DUDE!" Kinda short but I'll probably add more oneshots to it.


_**So when this song first came out I could not get it out of my head...but then i thought of this oneshot so I guess something good did come out of my pain. And I love Robin torturing Wally. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young JUstice or the songs "Call Me Maybe" and "Baby"**_

* * *

It had been stuck in his head for weeks thanks to Artemis playing it too loud on her headphones while working out in the Cave, and Megan who kept singing it ALL THE TIME, but mostly he blamed Robin whom over the past week and a half, after realising just how much it irked his red haired friend, went to whelming amounts of trouble to plant it conveniently in Wally's life.

The alarm clock blared at 7:16 just like it had since he started High School but instead of the usual high pitched beep was another high pitched sound.

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

The speedster groaned slamming his fist against the snooze button. _Rob, is dead._

His day went on Carly Rae Jepsen free till, speak of the devil, Robin texted him and again

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

"That's not my ringtone." Wally muttered as classmates started to giggle. Wally sighed; this was never going to end.

He approached Robin in the Cave, pointing fingers, accusations flying from his mouth, but years of training helped the Boy Wonder keep a straight face as his friend went on and on. "It's freakin' everywhere man!"

"What is?" inquired Robin, innocently.

"Call Me Maybe, the song and I know you did it."

"Wally, Wally, Wally, do you honestly think I would go to _all_ that trouble?" asked Robin.

"All that trouble, you're Robin, the boy wonder, it's not all that trouble for you it's easy, but it's driving me insane." He leaned in close their noses almost touched, Wallys green orbs had a manic glow, "She's in my head, man!"

Robin signature cackle echoed through the room. "Maybe that's what you're hearing."

Wally glared at the back of his friends head and Robin swung around on the balls of his feet and left the room.

The next day was even worse. Wally jumped of the sickly coloured couch as music echoed through the Cave.

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

He glanced over at Conner whom had his eyes glue to the No Signal static, slightly surprised when the clone didn't seem to register the music. He raced to the kitchen; M'Gann was baking cookies while Artemis was fiddling with one of her arrows. "You can hear that right, the music?"

They looked at him oddly, "what music?"

His eyes widened, "The music that's blasting through the Cave, Call Me Maybe."

M'Gann smiled, and the red head sighed with relief. "So, you do hear it?"

"No, I just like that song." She turned away humming the song as a desperate Wally left the kitchen speeding to the training room. "Kaldur!"

Aqualad turned when the speedster called his name. "Do you hear it?"

"I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

_I'm going crazy. _thought Wally.

The rest of the week continued like this till Wally found the speakers, connected to Robin's sleek Ipod that was set on a timer to play the song every few hours. Wally inwardly shunned himself for believing he was actually having some sort of Pop relate Psychotic meltdown. So they were all in on it. He chuckled picking up the Ipod, flicking through the songs his face lighting up when he got to J.

The Team settled on the couch relaxing after a long mission. Robin stretched out, cracking his shoulders, "Dudes, totally feeling the aster."

The Team agreed, eventually becoming locked into the hypnotic effect of the static screen.

_Almost time._Wally subtly smirked.

A loud noise echoed through the Cave, Robin was the first up, Birdrangs in his hands, Artemis was almost as quick, an arrow drawn, Conner, M'Gann and Kaldur were almost as fast.

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine._

Wally fell back on the couch a laugh erupting from his mouth, and continued being fuelled by the flabbergasted faces of his teammates. "Gothcha!"

* * *

**_OHHH WALLY HE'S SO CUTE_**

**_I'm probably going to make this into a collection of oneshots about Dick/Wally cause they're the best YJ couple ever! Some will be friendship and some romance._**


End file.
